Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for securing soft tissue to a rigid material such as bone.
Description of the Related Art
There are several medical procedures where a surgeon needs to attach soft tissue such as tendons or other soft connective tissue to bone. One common example is a biceps tenodesis, a surgical procedure usually performed for the treatment of biceps tendonitis of the shoulder. A biceps tenodesis may be performed as an isolated procedure, but more often is part of a larger shoulder surgery such as a rotator cuff repair.
The biceps tendon connects the biceps muscle to the bone. The tendon passes from the muscle to the shoulder joint. Patients with biceps tendon problems may have a detachment of the biceps tendon from the radial tuberosity, for example, or they may have inflammation and irritation of the biceps tendon itself. Biceps tendon problems can also occur in conjunction with a rotator cuff tear.
A biceps tenodesis is a procedure that cuts the normal attachment of the biceps tendon on the shoulder socket and reattaches the tendon to the bone of the humerus (arm bone). By performing a biceps tenodesis, the pressure of the biceps attachment is taken off the cartilage rim of the shoulder socket (the labrum), and a portion of the biceps tendon can be surgically removed. Essentially a biceps tenodesis moves the attachment of the biceps tendon to a position that is out of the way of the shoulder joint.
To perform a biceps tenodesis repair, typically a surgical procedure is used and requires the multiple steps of externalizing the tendon, whip stitching it, threading suture through a tenodesis screw, drilling the necessary bone hole and anchor insertion via screwing it in. This is a difficult procedure arthroscopically. Systems recently brought to market still require multiple steps and tools.
Another common example is an anterior cruciate ligament repair, a surgical procedure usually performed for the treatment of the ligament of the knee. An ACL repair may be performed as an isolated procedure, but is often part of multiple-repair surgery.